This invention relates to the type of arm sling used primarily for injuries or diseases relating to the shoulder girdle (the muscles and bones--such as the humerus--at or connecting to the shoulder region). Such injuries or diseases include fractures, dislocations, bone cancer, and the like. The arm sling supports the arm so that it does not exert weight on the injured or diseased region. Arm slings of the present type are also frequently employed relative to arms that are paralyzed, to prevent them from dangling and flopping. The indicated type of sling is to be distinguished from the ones that were formerly--and are sometimes presently--employed for treatment of shoulder separations.
Slings of the type here discussed are often characterized by lack of comfort, by unsightliness, by difficulty of mounting and adjustment, and by inability to achieve adequate adjustment, support or immobilization. Such slings are particularly onerous when the wearer must wear them for long periods of time, such as for months or even years.
The classical Boy Scout sling (which is similar to the slings made by sailors in the days when sailors wore neckerchiefs extensively), is also characterized by discomfort and inadequate support. A Boy-Scout sling goes around the neck, that is to say, rests on top of both shoulders on opposite sides of the neck. It is, at best, a temporary expedient.